


Mother's Replacement

by SlayerFromAnotherDimension



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Jimmy, Alpha/Omega/Beta, Bottom Dean, Castiel is a Bad Man, Castiel's POV, Face-Fucking, Father Jimmy - Freeform, King Jimmy, M/M, Married Dean, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Porn With Plot, Protective Castiel, Pseudo-Incest, Queen Dean, Stepson Castiel, Top Cas, Top Castiel, Top Jimmy, domestic abuse, not a threesome, omega/alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlayerFromAnotherDimension/pseuds/SlayerFromAnotherDimension
Summary: Troubles arise when Castiel's father - Jimmy Novak, the King - asks him to impregnate his Omega, Dean, as he is unable to. Dean cannot know about the task he had been given.Rape/Non-con tag only there as Dean does not know it is Castiel in the beginning.





	Mother's Replacement

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, Omegas have slits and dicks!!  
> Dean is 24  
> Castiel is 20  
> Jimmy is 47

The King's first wife had been political. Castiel's mother had many ties to an international Kingdom and so her being Queen insured that Castiel's father had many allies. After her death of natural causes, there was no need for another political marriage for his father as the allies stood by him. Therefore, his father indulged. He pursued countless Omegas in court, rich ones, for their family’s money. When it finally came to a decision, he came to choose an Omega who was barely older than Castiel himself. Dean Winchester was four years older than Castiel who had just reached twenty years of age, his father was now forty-seven. 

The Omega found it hard to adjust to his new life, his purpose in court was to find a rich husband but he had never expected to marry the King. Castiel had grown to dislike his new 'mother' due to his age and inexperience; he was clearly just a pretty face for his father to use. They were currently seated at the dining hall, just the three of them for breakfast. Dean was at his usual quiet state, a bruise forming on his face perhaps from the night before. Due to Dean not being a political marriage, his father could do as he wished with his wife. 

Castiel watched his father stuff his face, this was a usual sight to see for the King recently. He had married Dean when Castiel was eleven, marking it nine years since they had been married. And still, no children. Dean was unhappy with this, clearly but he barely spoke a word to his Husband anymore and so nothing was to be done about it. The King already had an heir. However, the King grew relaxed every year he grew older and began to eat copious amounts of food, resulting in a rapid weight gain. 

"I wish to hunt for the next few days." Castiel stated, chewing mindlessly on a piece of dry meat. "Would you want to come with me?" The King stared at his son before looking at Dean. Castiel had always disliked his father and it was an empty invitation, they both knew this. 

"Dean will be in his heat." The King told him, smirking at the young Omega opposite him. The Omega ducked his head and refused to meet the gaze of Castiel or his husband. 

"I see." Castiel paused, "and you cannot leave him alone?" This was not a good thing to do with an Omega in heat. To be left alone whilst mated was highly unheard of as it could cause them significant amounts of pain. However, Castiel's father was the King. And Castiel wanted to hunt. 

"No." Dean whispered, "your father wishes to impregnate me." The tone was unreadable and Castiel had to look at Dean with this comment. "You could always go to hunt alone or perhaps with Sam." 

"Your mother is right." The King grumbled and Castiel found himself tensing at the word mother. 

"You already have an heir." Castiel smiled politely, "why do you wish for another child?"

"I need more than one son, what if something was to happen with you?" The King was still gentle with his tone, patient with Castiel's anger growing. The younger Alpha glared towards the Omega. 

"You have been married for nine years." Castiel commented, "He is clearly infertile."

"I am not!" Dean said indignantly, "Keep your mouth shut about issues that are not your business!"

"You keep your mouth shut!" The King roared, "do not speak to each other like this." Both subjects bowed their heads down, ashamed. The King sat back and stared at the Omega in front of him, licking his dry lips. "He is not infertile, he has been checked."

"Then why have you not already had a child?"

"Luck." The King waved his hand away, "also it hadn't come across to me how much I needed a second child." Castiel nodded slowly, grabbing another piece of meat rather than responding. 

"I will hunt with a few friends then." Castiel looked towards Dean. "Not Sam."

"Very well." The King clapped his hands, his stood up, the chair scraping on the floor as he did so. "Come with me, Castiel. Dean, go to our room." The Omega nodded and left the dining hall, leaving Castiel and his father in the room alone. "I need to speak with you." 

Castiel followed his father down the hallways and through to the main wing, where both their bedrooms were kept. Castiel found himself inside his own room with his father sending away the guards and locking the door. The King sat upon his bed and watched Castiel until he also sat opposite his father. 

"What is it, father?" The King sighed and looked towards his hands. "Is it about the hunt? I will be careful."

"It is not about the hunt." The King told him, "It is about your mother."

"My mother?" Castiel asked, but she had been dead-oh. "You mean Dean."

"Yes. He is now your mother." Castiel rolled his eyes and sat back, watching the King. The Omega by law was his mother but by real standards he was the same age as Castiel and was an arrogant brat. 

"I do not wish to offend but I also do not care for your antics with the Omega." The King scowled at Castiel's response but did not say anything straight after, instead they stared at each other for a minute. 

"I cannot give him another heir." The King admitted, "Which is a fact that no one can know of." His father had clearly been thinking about this for a while. To go past pride and state such a fact to another Alpha, even your son was a huge commitment to trust. 

"I see." 

"I trust you to know this information." The King paused, "and to do something with it."

"Why can't you give him a child?" His father did not answer but from the look he gave his own stomach, Castiel knew the answer. "Oh. Is it really necessary that you have one?"

"Yes. Like you have said before, we have been married for nine years. I have wasted too much time on relying on myself when I have a son." Castiel was confused. "I need another Alpha and a few Omegas to marry. I am getting too old and I need them soon. You will need them for your own reign, you see." The King made valid points but Castiel could see himself growing weary with the conversation. 

"What is it that you are asking?"

"Dean is going to think you are on a hunt." The King stated, "In his late stage of his heat, you will impregnate him and tell no one, not even him."

"What?!" Castiel cried but the King slapped his hand to shut him up. "You want me to impregnate your wife?" Castiel asked, hushed. There was no way a man such as Castiel's father would be happy for Castiel to fuck his wife. This was unheard of, it was sinful. 

"Yes. It is needed." Castiel turned his head around awkwardly to look away from his father. "He is...pleasurable during his heat and our resemblance is strong enough for him to not suspect anything."

"I am not..." Castiel paused, trying to find the right word. Big? Heavy? He did not look like his father. There was no way that Dean wouldn't be able to tell the difference between the two of them and if he did, that would be bad. 

"Like I said, you will go into his room during the last two days." The King frowned, "he will not be able to see much apart from what he needs and what he can recognise. It will be fine."

"And no one can know of this? Even my sib-children when they grow?"

"They will not be your children."

"I see." Castiel looked at his hands. "I will think on this and tell you later tonight." It made sense for his father to tell Castiel this. He could trust his son. But to fuck what his father has already fucked was almost blasphemy. This was a strange task that he was expected to complete. More than strange. This was treason. If found out. 

 

Castiel sat in his room for a few hours before he decided he was going to see his father and tell him that he cannot go through with the plan. It was too risky, not to mention the fact that he did not want to sleep with his father's wife and raise his children to be his siblings. He would have to find one of his bastard children to do the job. The thought of a stable boy defiling the Queen brought great pleasure to Castiel, the dislike to Dean possibly growing stronger with the King's proposition. Castiel rapped his knuckles on the his father's chamber door and waited patiently to be told he can come in, however he did not hear it. 

"Jimmy?" Dean asked from behind the door and Castiel could guess the Omega was slightly scared. Maybe they left during an argument. The Alpha did not like the Omega inside but when it came to his father's violence he did sympathise with him. "C-Come in?" Castiel waltzed in the room and the Omega immediately scowled at the younger man, all the pity gone with the single look of distaste. 

"What?"

"What do you want?"

"My father. Where is he?" Dean shrugged and placed himself on the bed. Castiel shut the door after Dean's ladies in waiting scurried outside. Castiel eyed the Omega on the bed and placed a hand on his hip. "Answer my question."

"I do not know." Dean said, calmly. He put a cloth inside the book he was reading to mark where he was in the story and placed it down beside him on his table. "Why?"

Castiel stared at the Omega, irritated. "Because he offered to tell me details about your wedding night and I wish for them before I go on my hunt." Dean's face grew red and he tried his best to hide it but it made Castiel chuckle slightly. It was always fun to annoy the Omega who always seemed to be embarrassed about the King. 

"Get out." Dean ordered with gritted teeth, "I am not in the mood for you."

"Why?" Castiel walked closer towards the Queen and sat on the bed, "I do not answer to you. I am the heir to the throne." Dean rolled his eyes and sunk lower on the bed, revealing his calf to the Alpha. The skin wasn't too revealing and Castiel had seen him wear worse in his bedchambers but the proposition his father had offered had made him think slightly different. In a few days, Castiel could see much more than just a calf or even some thigh. 

Dean, before being married to his father, was the catch of the decade. Many Alphas were drawn to him and it wasn't a surprise that he was married within the first few months he was in court, to the King. Many men were angry that the Omega hadn't just been courted to be a mistress to the King and so they could fuck him anyway, but now he was only touched by the King. And maybe his son. Castiel had always noticed Dean's appearance but it was only now that he had properly looked the Omega over appreciatively. 

"What?" The Omega asked, curling up on himself. However, the Omega got bored when Castiel did not answer his question, turning on his side and staring at the Alpha. "Why did you actually need your father?"

"I need to speak to him." Castiel said, Castiel noticed a small mark on the Omega's knee. It seemed his father took great pleasure in harming Dean, a disgusting fact. "What happened?"

"I insulted his weight." Both of them laughed at this. It was one thing they both got along with each other for. To band against each other against the King. When they were younger, Castiel used to protect Dean many times from his father when the man was angry with the Omega. They played together a lot too. Whatever happened? Oh, yes, he was forced to call the Omega mother. The Omega was the Queen. The Omega was not Castiel's friend. "Did he ever hit your mother?"

"No. She was more powerful than you, hitting her could have caused a war." Dean played with the edge of the blanket he had now pulled over himself and Castiel could see his eyes become glassy. It was a true fact but Castiel knew he should have phrased it better. Dean hated the fact that he didn't have a higher position before he married the King. That he had to fear his husband rather than be respected by him. Castiel understood this. 

"I never met her."

"She would have disliked you."

"Why?"

"My father was infatuated with you when you married. Its taken years to dull that down." Dean nodded at this. It did make sense. "If she was still alive, you would be his mistress."

"Yes, I suppose I would have been." Dean whispered, "and we could still have been friends." Dean smiled. He did not mean this as an insult to Castiel or his mother but Castiel could not help but take offence. 

"What?"

"You hate me because you think I replaced your mother." Castiel stood up at this, surprising the Omega on the bed, he pulled the Omega up by the chin and snarled at his face. The Omega showed no sign of any emotion, rather looking Castiel dead in the eye.

"You did not replace anyone." The Alpha growled, before taking his leave. He had changed his mind. He would be going through this plan. He would fuck this Omega and teach him his place. 

 

It didn't take long to tell his father that he agreed with the plan and would be willing to do anything. It was simple. Enter during the last stages of the heat and fuck the Omega on the bed. The deluded, willing Omega. Everyone else will think he was on a hunt and the King would dispense himself so he would not be seen for two days. He would reside in Castiel's room whilst Castiel slept with his wife in the King's chambers. The planning process reminded Dean how strange the act was going to be. Dean would be his to do as he wished. The thought made his dick jump slightly in his pants. 

Castiel waited patiently through the first three days of Dean's heat and when his father entered his room, nodding to him solemnly, he happily left to go to the private chambers. Castiel walked through a secret passageway to the chambers, one that he and Dean had made so that they may hide things inside. They once played a small prank on the King, as he did not know of the passageway but it did not end well for either of them. When the wedding actually happened, Castiel was forced to watch the consumption. Something Dean was never told.

Castiel entered the rooms and saw Dean laying on the bed, unconscious and drowsy. The King had bathed him and washed him clean off his scent, something Castiel could be grateful for. The Omega lay on the bed, his cheek smushed against the pillow and he lay stretched, content. He had clearly just been playing with himself and he was now lying, softly snoring against his pillow. Castiel took in the sight. 

The Omega had his legs open, revealing everything to Castiel and the Alpha felt a surge of arousal run through him. The Omega moaned softly in his sleep, rubbing a hand across his mouth and Castiel saw the sweat travel down him, drops leaving his body. Oil had slicked his thighs and the Omega's own slick glistened under the soft light emitting from the candles. Next to the Omega there was spot of oil and a plate full of food and a separate bowl filled with fruit. 

"Jimmy?" The Omega asked, he turned his head slightly and Castiel felt a little anger rise in him at the use of his father's name. "Please." The Omega begged, "s'hurts." The Alpha trudged forwards and entered the Omega's space. Dean brought him down and placed a little kiss on his cheek, giggling quietly.

"More wine?" The Alpha asked and the Omega nodded eagerly. Castiel chuckled at the state of the Omega. The usual state of self-importance and delicacy gone and now it was a desperate Omega craving his knot. The degradation was pleasing to Castiel.

"Jimmy?" The Omega asked once more, Castiel brought the two glasses of wine and the Omega gulped his down quickly. "You look-" The Alpha stopped the Omega from continuing the dangerous sentence and kissed his lips quickly, shutting off the sentence. The Omega moaned into the kiss and mouthed at Castiel once more, licking at the Alpha's lips and then placing a few more light kisses all over the Alpha's jaw and then neck. Dean was clearly  passionate lover and Castiel suddenly felt jealousy over the fact that his father had been sleeping with such an Omega for nine years. 

"Please." The Omega whined more but Castiel decided he wanted a little more fun. He removed his shirt but kept his trousers on, only unzipping the front of it and removing his dick from its confinements. "Yes." The Omega thrust his hips against Castiel's but the younger man pushed him back slightly. 

"Suck." Dean tilted his head, confused, before looking back at Castiel's dick. "Suck it, Omega." The Omega bent his head down, his eyes glassed over and looking at Castiel, the green a lighter shade than he remembered. He seemed unsure as if he'd never been asked to suck a dick before, but Castiel knew this was a wrong, the Omega was clearly a slut for it. Castiel remembered countless times he had walked in to find Dean bent over a table or underneath a table, servicing his father the only way he knew how. Each time, Castiel hated them both a little more. His father for sleeping with someone other than his mother and Dean for...well, being Dean. 

Dean placed a kiss upon the head and with Castiel's hand pushing down on the back of his head, he suckled it also. Castiel groaned lowly at the tight feeling and Dean took that as a good sign and brought his head deeper and deeper. Castiel refused to thrust into the Omega's mouth and let him take his own pace, sucking on the Alpha's cock. If only he knew whose dick he was sucking right now. Imagine how he would try to pull away, disgusted at the fact that he was suckling on Jimmy's sons knot.

The Alpha played with the Omegas hair, thinking to himself and lazily enjoying the feeling. "Omega." He tried, "D-" He stopped himself. " _Mother_." The Omega, not hearing him, started to bob his head up and down on Castiel's dick, drooling over half of his dick but Castiel wanted him to take it all. He shoved Dean's head down further onto his cock but stopped when the Omega started to gag, however, he didn't pull away. The Omega shoved against him to pull it out and Castiel finally let him before he shoved Dean onto the bed and rose over him, his dick hanging over the Omega's mouth.

Dean turned his head away as if he didn't want it in his mouth again but Castiel pulled his head back again and shoved his length down the Omega's throat, groaning when the Omega gagged around it. Castiel thrust uselessly in and out for a moment before he decided to move Dean's head onto his dick without moving his hips at all. It must have hurt the Omega but Dean let his arms rest beside him, letting Castiel use his head however he chose too. 

"Fuck." The Alpha groaned after a while. "Bend over." The Omega did as he was told and bent over, allowing Castiel too see his slit but also his ass. "Have you ever been fucked in the ass before?"

The Omega shook his head, pushing himself back on the Alpha. "Fuck me, please, please." The Alpha slicked up his fingers and started to press one inside the Omega's ass, knowing that the Omega was a virgin in this aspect seemed to arouse him even more. He was surprised that his father had never been inside Dean's ass before but he knew he was a simple man. Probably unable to last long enough. The Omega's skin was smooth underneath Castiel's touch and he enjoyed spreading his cheeks apart to see his finger inside. 

"Yes." The Omega keened, pushing back and Castiel growled lowly at the response, shoving another finger into the slicked hole. After scissoring it open, he shoved a third in, stroking himself mindlessly during it. He knew he had to impregnate the Omega but he was going to have fun in his ass first. There was no rule that he couldn't. If Dean got pregnant after this, his father would want another child. How many times would he be able to fuck him?

Castiel guided himself to the hole and placed his tip in first, happy that the Omega seemed to enjoy it. "Please." The Omega asked once more but Castiel was tiring of the same word. 

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me." The Omega whined and Castiel did as he was asked and thrust inside the hole in front of him, the Omega almost screamed with ecstasy and threw his head down, coming on the sheet in front of him, clearly have waited too long for something inside of him. "Ahh, fuck." He moaned against the sheets, happy to have an Alpha near him. 

"You are going to have more than one, Omega." The Alpha promised and gripped the Omega's hips; he began to slowly deepen himself within the Omega before he finally started to fuck into the older man in front of him. The Omega moaned about his sensitiveness but Castiel ignored it and carried on, speeding up and fucking Dean with earnest strokes. 

"Fu-fuck." The Omega panted, fucking himself back on the dick inside of him and allowing Castiel to press inside of him. "Knot." The Omega demanded and Castiel slapped his ass at the order, the skin flushing pink from the hit. The Alpha started to pick his thrusts up even faster, chasing his own release and slapped his hips against the Omegas again and again until he started catching around the rim. The Omega groaned loudly at the even bigger stretch and allowed the Alpha to keep grinding inside of him, his ass accommodating the huge knot growing inside of him. 

"It hurts." The Omega whined and Castiel nipped at the back of his neck as a sign of comforting. "Out, get it out."

"I can't, not right now." The Alpha told him, he groaned as he felt himself release and felt the Omega squeeze it even tighter, possibly coming himself. "Hold on,  _fuck_ , just a little while longer." 

They stayed tied together, Dena softly crying into the pillow and clenching around Castiel's knot giving him multiple releases in one sitting. Castiel groaned against the Omega's neck, rutting against the ass. It was when he noticed. "You aren't mated."

The Omega didn't answer, instead carried on groaning against the pillow and ignoring Castiel's entire existence. "Food." The Omega asked, Castiel reached over the two of them and passed the Omega a plate of fruit, putting it down on the pillow in front of him. 

"Good boy." Castiel praised when the Omega began to eat, slowly. Castiel took a few grapes for himself, replenishing himself for the next round later on. Where he would actually have to fuck the Omega properly. Castiel sighed, pressing into the back of the Omega and letting him take his release inside of him. His knot slowly deflated and he let himself out of the Omega watching his release pour out of him with it. Dean moaned softly on the bed and Castiel slapped his ass once more, enjoying the movement of it. 

It was strange to see that the Omega had not been mated and he was curious to see why that was. The Omega lay on the bed, the plate of grapes finished beside him and Castiel moved it aside. He poured himself another glass of wine and gulped it down, refreshing himself. 

 

It took three hours for Dean to finally wake himself up and clamber onto Castiel, waiting for a knot. The Alpha stroked the Omegas back as he prettily begged him to fuck him but Castiel refused to move. Dean pulled down the Alpha's pants and rubbed himself against his undergarments, slick wetting the front of them. Castiel growled in response but still refused to move. The Omega finally pulled his cock out and raised himself in the air, Castiel holding onto his waist, before letting himself and his slit lower down onto the length. It felt amazing. The heat and the tightness along with the satisfied moan of the Omega made Castiel close his eyes with pleasure. Dean moaned aloud and rested his head against Castiel's shoulder, rocking back and forth with the dick still seated within himself. 

"Move." Castiel ordered him; Dean listened and started to bounce on the dick. At first he was slow, still adjusting to the size of it inside his slit and his lower back was still sore from before but he managed to speed up and slam himself back down on Castiel's lap. As Castiel was no longer wearing trousers, the sound of skin against skin and the feeling of Dean's soft flesh made Castiel rise to an orgasm quicker. He gripped the Omega's hips and brought him down, forcing his knot inside the Omega.  Dean came with a shout and gripped Castiel's shoulder, holding himself down as the Alpha took what he needed from him. 

His knot lasted longer this time, clearly wanting to plant his seed in the fertile Omega but Castiel took this time to properly feed Dean and massage his back as he sat on the Alpha's cock. Castiel cleaned them with a rag and pulled out quicker than he should have but Dean didn't seem to mind, dropping onto the bed and moaning with relief. Castiel scooped his seed and fingered it inside the Omega, not wanting it to be spared. The Alpha placed his ring on the table, accidentally knocking it off when he reached for his glass. The ring fell underneath the table and he was too tired to retrieve it. He would remember later. 

 

They did it numerous times in numerous different positions but Castiel's favourite was when he had Dean on his back, his arms circled around the Alpha's neck and his breath hot against his ear. The Alpha had bent him almost in half and pounded into the Omega again and again, listening to the sweet nothings of Dean begging him for more. Castiel lifted him up higher so he could carry on fucking inside of him quickly and Dean moaned when it got deeper inside of him. 

"So tight, Dean, so fucking tight."

"Yes, yes." Dean panted, clenching around Castiel and throwing his head back. The Alpha licked at his open neck and started to mouth across his collarbone, not slowing with his thrusts. Castiel gripped Dean's own dick and started to pump it, making the Omega whine so prettily. "Say my name."

"J-Jimmy." Dena moaned and Castiel punished him with a particularly hard thrust. "Jimmy?" The Omega confused with the anger radiating off of Castiel. The Alpha gripped his hips with even more force, bruising the skin and making Dean whine against his neck with discomfort. 

"No." Castiel ground out. "It's your husbands son. Castiel. Say Castiel." Dean didn't seem to hear him and Castiel sped up, letting go of the Omega's small prick and kneading his ass instead. "Say it, Dean. Beg for Castiel."

"Castiel?" Dean asked, his head tilting weirdly but Castiel fucked into him again and again until his confusion disappeared. "Castiel! Fuck me, please, Castiel!" Castiel groaned lowly at this response, nearing his climax. 

"Breed you?"

"Breed me, please. Please." The Alpha's knot started to form and he groaned against the Omega's hairline as he grew bigger inside of him. "Please, Castiel. Harder, please." The Alpha came inside of him with a loud shout and the Omega immediately came too. "Cas-" The Omega whined, wrecked and his voice hurting from all the shouting. Castiel came once more. 

 

 

The heat didn't last long after that and Castiel had assumed it was because he had succeeded and impregnated the Queen. Dean lay on the bed and Castiel had to bring himself to leave before the Omega grew lucid and realised what had happened. He left via the secret passage and saw his father resting on his own bed. "It is done?" The King asked when he awoke and Castiel nodded. "Well done, boy." Castiel watched as his father left and he made himself shower in his own bathroom. Castiel resented his father, he could stay married to Dean and raise Castiel's children whilst he was too inept to breed the Omega himself. Castiel remembered the feel of Dean around him, bringing up other fond memories of the Omega. He had made his hatred of the marriage grow too strong and made him and Dean grow more distant. One of his biggest mistakes. 

Dean didn't leave his room for two days but he did finally. They were at the breakfast table and Castiel refused to let himself look at the Omega who gulped down the food. He knew he was imagining it but the Omega was glowing. He was pregnant. With his child. Dean smiled at him before Castiel dropped his gaze. It was different now. He knew how tight the Omega was, how soft he was. He knew how he begged and how he came. He knew too much. Castiel looked towards his father who seemed to be doing the same. They were both ashamed. Dean had no idea.

Dean left breakfast early, as he usually did, but Castiel couldn't bear to be in the same room as his father right now and so he left. He walked for what seemed like hours in the palace grounds, thinking to himself about what he allowed to happen. 

Castiel didn't mean it but he found himself observing Dean watching the soldiers spar. This was one for the favourite activities of the Omega as he was intrigued with how Alphas trained. He had told Castiel this once. The Omega was sitting on some rock far away from the actual soldiers but he could watch them from a distance. "You know, don't you?" The Omega asked when Castiel edged forwards. The Omega held onto his stomach and looked up at the Alpha. Castiel didn't see the point in lying.

"Yes." Castiel swallowed down some bile. "I know."

"Do you hate me?" The Omega asked quietly. "For giving you a sibling?" Castiel looked down to see the Omega biting his lip. It was cute. No, he can't think like that. Whatever was in this Omega's womb was not his child, it was his sibling. 

"No." Castiel sat down next to him. "Do you hate that the child will not be an heir?" Maybe this was a lie. If Castiel killed the King, his father, then this child would be an heir. No, he could not think like this.

"No." Dean admitted, he leant closer to Castiel. Not odd because Castiel was his stepson but now it was different. Castiel now knows what his touch feels like. "You will look after your brother or sister. Right?" Castiel nodded and Dean was clearly relieved, happy to know that Castiel would not resent his children. Unaware that it was also Castiel's child. 

"Your eyes are different to your fathers." Dean said after a while, sighing contently and resting himself against Castiel's shoulder. "I never noticed before but now it seems so obvious."

"I am going to leave." Castiel said, Dean removed his head off of his shoulder and he ran away. That conversation was leading somewhere dangerous, someplace that Dean cannot know of. He hid himself in his room. The Omega's pregnant scent was intoxicating and Castiel slid down the wall to stoke himself. He remembered Dean's spread legs, his smooth skin. The soft moans. The Alpha groaned and released onto his hand. Why did he think this would be a good idea? He could never live with this.

 

It was a few months later when Jimmy left to go for another kingdom for a few weeks. A diplomacy action. His scent left Dean's bedroom and Dean recognised the difference between the scent that had left and the scent that now remained with the mixed scent of his pregnancy. Dean had never been pregnant before and so he could have been wrong but he didn't smell of Jimmy. However, Dean ignored it until he saw something glistening on the floor. He bent down, harder to do now with the bump, and picked up a small ring. A ring he recognised. Dean didn't know what to think. There was no way that Castiel; a child of his husbands would fuck him during his heat. But there was also no way that he suddenly became pregnant with Jimmy's child after nine years. There must have been a reason he was in his room, though. The only time was during Dean's heat. 

 

Later on in the evening, Dean entered the Alpha's room and walked straight to Castiel by the bed, shoving him down onto it. "It was you, wasn't it? You didn't go hunting." The Alpha ordered the servants to leave and worriedly straightened himself up and sat on the bed, looking at Dean. How could he have guessed so quickly? He underestimated the smarts of the Omega. 

"What was me?"

"Oh, don't act stupid. I know it was you." Dean growled. "How could you do this? What if your father found out?" Dean paused. Why wasn't Jimmy in the room? "Was this planned? I think I am going to be sick." Castiel stood up quickly and grabbed Dean's arm, leading him to the bathroom. The stress would not help the child. Dean needed to stop worrying about something that had already happened. 

"Stop being stressed. Everything is okay."

"No it's not! This was meant to be your-" Dean threw up in the sink, wiping his mouth after. "How could you two think this was okay?"

"My father needed children and could not impregnate you himself." Castiel pursed his lips, "How did you know?" Dean shoved the ring into Castiel's hand and left the room. Once Dean left, Castiel sunk low. This was dangerous. He had forgotten to pick up the ring he had dropped during Dean's heat. It still had the scent of their coupling. Dean was never meant to know of this. Perhaps this was a good thing. He would understand why Castiel would want to be so close to the children. What if he ran away? Castiel had never wanted to kill his father as much as he had in that moment. For making him fuck Dean, for marrying Dean, for everything to do with Dean. 

 

Castiel didn't see Dean until his father came back. 

 

"Castiel." Jimmy growled. The man had been back only a few hours and had already stormed into his room, infuriated. "Why does Dean know?" Castiel flinched at the tone and turned around on his heel, glaring at the Omega behind his father. He had already spoken to him, of course. Dean wanted to cliffy it with his husband. "I specifically told you-"

"We were not careful enough." Castiel looked over to Dean. "He knows not to tell anyone."

"Yes." Jimmy turned around. "Yes he does." The Alpha left the room and Dean was left looking on the floor. There was a new mark on his cheek and Castiel felt a surge of anger course through him. 

"He hit you?" The Alpha asked, "He hit you when you are pregnant with my baby?"

"Yes." The Omega blinked away a tear, the Alpha stepped forwards and grabbed his arms bringing him closer, intoxicating him with his calming scent. It was strange. To see the Alpha so protective. 

"What do you want?" Castiel asked. "What do you want?"

"Your fathers head." Castiel peered down at Dean at this. Considering what he was asking for Castiel to do, he said it calmly. He had thought about this before. He had perhaps planned this before. "I am not mated. I am pregnant with your child. I want your fathers head." Castiel looked in the glass mirror opposite them, staring at his reflection. Not only has he fucked his father's wife he is now expected to be the cause of his fathers death. This was the opposite of God's will.

"No."

"Then leave me alone." Dean pulled away from his grasp. "You will never be able to claim your own children." Dean turned away and left the room, leaving Castiel alone in the cold. 

There had never been a close connection between Castiel and his father but he knew that he loved him enough not to kill him. But Dean was pregnant with his child. Not his brother or his sister. His child. And his father had hit Dean whilst this was true. This was unacceptable. If it were a duel then it would be fair. But if he lost. Then his children would never know him. His father would lose his son. The Kingdom would lose its heir. Dean would lose him. It was an easy solution. 

Castiel did not know what to do and so he didn't speak with Dena for another week. The issue seemed to calm down before the Omega arrived with another bruise on his cheek and a split upper lip. Castiel's patience had come to an end. 

 

"It was a hunting accident." Castiel told Dean, stroking his hair and puling him closer towards him. His trip with his father had resulted badly. The men with him and sworn their secrecy and had been rewarded with castles of their own. The cardinal agreed to persuade the Pope to allow them to marry in front of the eyes of god, to appease the people. Dean was still young enough to bear his children for him. "The Kingdom and you are mine." Dean nodded, happily following him to their bed. Castiel kissed his cheek.

"Mating position?" Dean teased but Castiel shook his head, laying him down to face him. "Like this?"

"Yes." 

When they fucked this time, it was slower than when Dean was in heat. Castiel knotted him and placed a gentle hand on his stomach, biting his neck and claiming him forever. He didn't care who would judge them. He was King. Dean moaned aloud from the bite and came, letting Castiel lick the wound clean. After, they lay silently. Despite how they acted, they never truly resented each other, Castiel assumed. Just simple misunderstandings. This bite would not fix anything. This child would not fix anything. But Castiel's father was dead and Castiel was King with Dean as his mate, it was a start.

"Why were you never mated?"

"He never wanted to." Dean answered simply. "He mourned your mothers death for too long that we forgot about it. I never reminded him." Castiel smiled against his cheek, nibbling on his lip. All of Dean's bruises had started to heal and the Omega had started to become healthier even if he was not happier. Sam had come up to Castiel and congratulated him on the marriage, confused as to why he wanted to go through with it. Castiel merely shrugged and told him it was what was best for Dean and that seemed to calm his brother down. 

Dean looked at Castiel thoughtfully. "It was your ring that confirmed it but I guess I always knew." Dean smiled, he reached up to touch Castiel's eyebrow. "Your eyes are darker than his." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> I would be glad to hear what you have to say so please leave KUDOS and COMMENTS to help me improve!!  
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
